More Than Words
by GeminiLoverr
Summary: I was watching The Tangible Affection Proof and it occurred to me how much Sheldon and Amy have developed in their relationship. I just wanted to explore that in a different way. Completely Shamy. I own nothing :(
1. Chapter 1

_**This has nothing to do with my other fic. I just wanted a short story, probably be two chapters long as I was watching The Tangible Affection Proof and it occurred to me how much Sheldon and Amy have developed in their relationship. I just wanted to explore that in a different way. Completely Shamy.**_

_Amy has just hugged Sheldon._

"Sheldon… this is amazing, thank you so much. I cannot thank you enough." Amy exclaimed, elated at Sheldon's gesture.

"Yes, well, can we order pizza and watch a film now please?" Sheldon asked, dying to get over this 'hippy dippy' moment.

"Yes, of course Sheldon! We can do whatever we want." Amy exclaimed. She was content at the moment and was happy to comply with whatever Sheldon wanted.

"Before we order pizza I just wanted to sit down and chat for a moment." Sheldon said, patting the space next to him for Amy to sit down on.

"Okay. I'll just grab a drink, do you want one?" Amy asked.

"Yes please, water will do." Sheldon replied. Amy grabbed the two drinks and sat down next to Sheldon, gently caressing his thigh with hers. She noticed Sheldon didn't flinch like he normally does or tense up yet he was looking a little scared.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" Amy enquired, worried about what Sheldon wanted to talk about.

"Well Amy, I just wanted to let you know how much this relationship means to me. How much we have progressed. I find myself thinking about you, about things that remind me of you. I was in my office today, reading a joke on my phone when I thought to myself, Jee, Amy would love this joke. I've never done that about another person before. When I eat lunch, I have recently found myself missing your company, wishing you were there with us. When I come home, I find myself wanting to eat dinner with you more often. Even more recently, I have found myself craving to hold your hand. Amy, you do realise that means I crave your physical contact, only in a small amount though." Sheldon gently took Amy's hand in his. "Amy, I hope this is making you see how much we have developed. How much I have developed. I care about you a lot Amy and I hope you are realizing this. One day, I hope to develop this further but for now, I just wanted you to know how much I care about you. I know you find our relationship difficult at times but I am glad you are a patient person Amy because otherwise I'd be sat here with 25 cats and no Amy Farrah Fowler in my life. We couldn't have that now, can we?" Sheldon joked, a slight smile coming to his lips.

Amy on the hand had small tears leaking down her rosy cheeks, her face in a massive smile, a twinkle in her eyes that Sheldon found adorable. He could tell by her smile that they were tears of joy and he took a deep breath and braved touching Amy's face to softly wipe away the small glistening tears. He hated seeing her cry but knew it was out of emotion.

"Amy, I would like to make a proposal to the relationship agreement." Sheldon declared.

"O-kay." Amy chocked out, the emotion getting the better of her voice.

"I would like to propose that we open up the physical contact and make an experiment. Of course, I am the only one that is allowed to initiate the physical contact until I feel comfortable with it. I will allow hand-holding to be initiated by both parties but anything else e.g. hugs, kissing, making out, is to be initiated by me." Sheldon stated, looking at Amy for her reaction.

Mouth hanging open, tear stricken, rosy cheeked Amy Farrah Fowler was speechless. "Sh-Shel-Sheldon; are you okay? Are you sure? Are you serious? Where is your Bazinga?" Amy stated, disbelief dripping off of her voice. She could not comprehend what Sheldon was saying. This was all she had ever wanted and it was finally happening.

"Amy, you must feel the same? Our relationship has so many layers. Don't you see them? We have an intellectual relationship, your patience, my ability to want to see you all the time, think about you day and night, talk to you throughout the day, my growing ability to want contact with you. Our relationship is very deep and I want to further deepen the bond we have. I care about you Amy and my feelings are constantly growing and I hope you feel the same. Many people just think we are a couple of weirdo's with an abnormal relationship but by withstanding a deep commitment of physical contact, we have completely made our relationship stronger and when we do finally develop to the last stage and completely commit to one another, our bond will be so strong and much stronger than other people's bond. It will truly mean something Amy Farrah Fowler; it will be special, more special than if we did that now, or before now."

Amy was silent. Shocked.

Completely shocked.

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy withheld her hug but Sheldon could sense that she wanted one so he opened his arms and laid back, inviting her in to hug him.

They hugged for a while, both content that they knew where they stood in the relationship. After fifteen minutes of staying like this in the corner of the couch, Amy moved to order pizza and Sheldon watched her, admiring the way she spoke, the curve of her nose, her rosy tear stained cheeks, the way her body moved as she finished the phone call and got up to wash her face and clean up a little bit. He watched her as she moved to the bathroom, admiring her curvaceous figure. He truly was one lucky man and he promised to himself to make the effort to prove that to her.

_Two months later._

It was date night again and Amy decided she would have the night at her apartment for a change. She made an effort to dress up however and was wearing a flowy cocktail dress that fell just below the knees in a deep purple colour; her hair was lightly curled, eyeliner and mascara applied and bracelet on. She even put her tiara in her hair, hoping Sheldon would realise. She decided not to wear any shoes as she secretly liked the height difference between them.

Sheldon did his signature knock bang on 7pm and Amy opened the door. Recently, Sheldon had been more daring in their relationship, initiating intimate hugs between them and even kissed her cheek a few times when they said goodbye. Amy was appreciative of the effort and made sure not to push Sheldon. Ever since that intimate night two months ago, she had been sure to let Sheldon develop in his own time. She knew he would come round when he was ready and when he thought it felt right.

"Oh Amy, you look beautiful." Sheldon exclaimed. Amy blushed lightly, the tint in her cheeks making her look even more adorable in his eyes. He softly placed his hand on her cheek and she rested her cheek in his hand. His eyes sparkled even more when he looked up and realised she was wearing the tiara he bought her. He wouldn't admit it, but she was his princess in his eyes. He was her knight in shining armour.

"Thank you Sheldon. Would you like to take a seat and I will serve dinner. I have cooked your favourite; spaghetti with little bits of hotdog in with Strawberry Quick for a drink." Sheldon hummed in appreciation as the food was brought over by Amy. "Oh Amy, this looks amazing!" Sheldon tucked in and soon dinner was over a done with.

As they sat there staring at one another, an idea came to Sheldon's mind. He usually hated these types of idea's, thinking they are hippy dippy but he thought Amy deserved some romance tonight and he was feeling daring and wanted to make the effort.

"Amy, what do you have for dessert?" Sheldon enquired.

"I have strawberries, cream and melted chocolate, why?" Amy asked.

"Go and sit down, I'll sort out dessert." Sheldon smiled to himself, hoping this would work out. Amy obliged and went and sat down. She was curious as to what Sheldon had planned.

He put the strawberries in one bowl, the cream in the other and the melted chocolate in another one. He brought the food over and placed each bowl in front of himself and Amy.

"Sit back and close your eyes." Amy obliged.

Sheldon picked up the strawberry, placed it in the cream and then the melted chocolate and slowly moved it towards Amy's mouth.

"Open." Amy did so and he lightly placed the food in her mouth. She hummed in appreciation, the delectable taste filling her mouth.

He repeated the process a few times. After the fourth time, he placed a strawberry covered in melted chocolate half into his mouth, moved cautiously towards Amy and stopped a centimetre from her mouth. She could feel his warm breath bouncing off of her face and decided to close her mouth around the rest of the strawberry and bite down on it, taking her mouth. She moaned gently, loving this new daring side of Sheldon.

Sheldon enjoyed the sensation surprisingly. He knew he was nearly ready for a full blown kiss but wanted to take it slow and wanted it to occur on a special night. Tonight was not that night but it was soon he thought to himself.

They enjoyed the rest of the night, each feeding the other and lost track of time until Leonard called Sheldon asking him if he needed to be picked up or is Amy was bringing him home because it was late. He decided on Amy taking him home since she offered and he was having a good time.


	2. Opening Up Time

**_Sorry it's taken so long to update, if you follow my other fic you will understand I've had A-Level exams however I know now finally FINISHED college! Cannot believe it! So now I can concentrate on other things, like fic writing! :D Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, much appreciated and much love!xx_**

It had been 4 months since Valentine's day and 4 months since Sheldon made Amy his emergency contact number. She had been called to his assistance several times since then, the latest one when Sheldon thought he had swallowed a spider and thought that he would become Spiderman but wanted to get seen by the nurse. He was so adamant to call Amy that the nurse had to obliged, leading to Amy being very frustrated at Sheldon because, in her opinion, he had wasted her time yet again.

_"__Sheldon, I thought we had discussed this! I don't want you wasting my time again."_

_"__But Amy, I swallowed a spider – I could have become Spiderman, did you not want to witness that?"_

_"__No, I wanted to stay at work and taunt monkeys with pictures and see their reactions."_

_"__Amy, I don't feel like you understand what this meant to me. I could have become a superhero and I feel as though you are taunting me."_

"Really? What gave you the first hint?"

_"__Well, there was your tone of voice, your obvious frustration and the fact that you didn't want to witness me becoming Spiderman."_

_"__Sheldon… THAT WAS SARCASM!"_

They parted ways and had barely spoken to each other since then, a week ago now. It was now their regular date night and they were having it at Amy's again. Amy had thought a lot over the week that had passed since their last encounter with one another and thought that she needed to start taking Sheldon more seriously; she has known for three years now that Sheldon is into this 'stuff' and she needs to come to terms with it. Just how exactly is another question. She decided she needed to have an actual serious talk with him. One where they discuss the full extent of their feelings and secrets they don't know about one another.

Sheldon did his signature right at that second, always on time. It was 6:30pm and Amy had just finished preparing dinner, snapping out of her day dream to take it out of the oven and then answer the door.

"Hello Sheldon. Please, come in." Amy stepped aside to let Sheldon and she thought he looked deep in concentration. _Something is wrong._

"I have prepared dinner. Would you like to eat now?" Amy enquired. On an attempt to make peace she had made Sheldon his favourite of Spaghetti and Hotdogs. It smelled divine.

"Yes please. Have you got any Strawberry quick?" Sheldon asked, his eyes lighting up at the possibility of one of his favourite drinks.

"Of course I do! Let me go and plate dinner up and I'll make you your drink." Sheldon took a seat at the table whilst Amy plated up their dinner and brought it over to the table. She set it down in front of Sheldon and he didn't even wait for Amy to sit down before he started eating. _Boy, I should make this more often!_ Amy thought.

"How was your?" Sheldon asked, bringing Amy out of her daydream.

"Oh just the usual. Monkeys trying to attack me because I won't give them alcohol. The image stimulus is going well though. It's really funny actually, you show a monkey a picture of a vagina and they scream! It's just like what you'd do!" Amy joked yet Sheldon just gave her a withering look, not at all amused.

"I'll have you know Sheldon Lee Cooper has matured thank you very much." Sheldon retorted, eating his dinner quietly and ignoring Amy. If this is his game, let's see how he copes with that.

Amy and Sheldon finished eating dinner in a deadly silence. Amy casually took one of her cardigans off and then the other. Sheldon quickly looked up but still remained quiet.

"Don't you think it's a little hot in here? I think I'll just go and change. You don't mind clearing up do you? I did cook after all." Amy smiled sweetly at Sheldon and excused herself. Sheldon did as he was asked and when Amy returned from her room, Sheldon was shocked.

Amy was wearing a Victoria secret nightdress. It was a royal blue and reached her mid-thigh. The breast area was covered and Amy was wearing underwear but the rest of the dress was see-through and did not leave much to the imagination. Her effect was imminent.

"Amy, don't you think you should put something on?" Sheldon queried.

"Oh, so now you'll talk to me. Right Sheldon Lee Cooper, I have had enough of this. We need to talk. Right now. You need to realise the fact that I am a woman. I have needs. I have emotions. I have tantrums. I have a screwed up mind. I have mood swings. I cry, I laugh, I scream, I fight. It's what we do. Can you handle that for the rest of the foreseeable future because if not, you need to walk out that door right now. I am fed up of your behaviour, your ignorance towards sex and your attitude towards comic books and crossing them over with real life. Do you realise how embarrassing it was telling my boss, 'sorry, I just have to leave because my boyfriend swallowed a spider and believes he might become Spiderman!' Yeah. I had to tell my boss that. I've had enough Sheldon! I have been patient, I have calmed my sexual desires in other ways. I have even tolerated your consistent watching of Star Trek and Star Wars. I don't even know which one is which! I have done weird fantasy stuff with you just try and get you to want to spend more time with me. Yes, over the past 4 months we have progressed but I am tired Sheldon! I was lonely as a child and I was unloved. I don't want that for my adult life and I deserve better than this and I know deep down you know I do otherwise you wouldn't have progressed over the past 4 months. I want cards on the table Sheldon. Tell me where this is going. What you are feeling. What you want out of this. Tell me." Amy finished, her chest heaving, ragged breaths leaving her body and her face falling towards the floor. That was the first time she had expressed these emotions. She hadn't even spoken to Penny or Bernadette about this. This was a spur of the moment and she felt _relieved._ Amazing. She started giggling slightly and Sheldon looked at her. He _really_ looked at her.

It hit him, like a ton of bricks to the face.

He loved her.

She was beautiful in his eyes. The way her body curved, her hips inviting him, the curve of her breasts intrigued him.

He slowly walked towards her and stood inches from her.

"Amy." He whispered.

It was now or never.

"I'm scared. Horrified. I have never, ever, felt this way. What you just said, you want to know how it made me feel? Ashamed. Hurt. Scared. Horrified that I had treated you that way. In all honesty I didn't even know I sexually frustrated you. But you know what? I feel the same. I didn't realise it before, but, seeing you here and now, I realise how much I want you. How much I need you. How much I rely on you. I don't want you to walk away, give up on us. You may not realise how far we have come, but honestly Amy Farrah Fowler, we have come so far. I can tolerate your touch. I want and need your kisses. I enjoy our hugs. I can even hold your hand. Do you know how many other people I can do that with? Only my family who I care for dearly. You have changed my life for the better and I am now a more open minded person. Remember that time that you got me to do that social sciences experiment? I would have never considered that before Amy, but I did it with you. In time we will engage in coitus, but why rush? We have the whole of our lives to enjoy this. To explore this. Look at me now, I am acting like a hippie dippy and expressing my feelings to you! Who would have thought that three years ago, you would have walked into my life and changed it for the better Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Sheldon…"

"Shh."

He gently leaned in and kissed her, slowly at first but eventually putting his hands around her and exploring her body.

After the night of revelations and expressing of feelings, they were both content that they understood where they stood in their relationship and the journey they were about to explore. He was now comfortable with second/third base and was having fun exploring it and Amy was entirely glad to be on the receiving end.

"Amy… can we share a bed tonight? Purely for sleeping next to one another!" Sheldon asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

Now it was time to explore this new adventure. Together. Both on the same page.

**_This was based on Penny and Sheldon expressing their feelings to one another because it gave the idea. (The Hofstadter Insufficiency.) If anyone wants me to do the coitus scene, I can change the rating and do so, but I was planning on leaving it there. This was only a short story after all! Please read and review, much love!xx_**


	3. The New Experiment

**_I will do the 'unseen chapter' for juliadelg and 'guest' _****_J_********_Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Much love!xxx  
(This will be set the same as the 'Locomotive Manipulation' however, I will be changing it slightly. I own nothing!) I also decided to write this in a different fashion. I hope it still flows just as well and that it isn't too weird! I wanted to experiment._**

It had been a year since that fateful Valentine's night and Sheldon, Amy, Bernadette and Howard were aboard the vintage train. Sheldon was loving every minute of it.

"Amy, this is magnificent. Thank you so much, this truly has been the best Valentine's Day ever!" Sheldon stated; turning towards Amy slightly and taking her hand in his, he kissed each knuckle softly. Howard and Bernadette looked on at their friends, amazed at the change Amy had managed with Sheldon throughout the past year.

"Bernie, there is a cart with a glass ceiling so you can see the stars. Shall we go and take a look?" Howard asked Bernadette after they finished dinner. The couples enjoyed pleasant chit chat but it was Valentine's Day and both couples understood that.

"Of course Howie, that sound's so romantic!" Bernadette looked excited. She kissed Howard on the lips softly and the couple made their way towards the carriage.

"Amy, this has surprisingly been a wonderful night. This was so thoughtful of you!" Sheldon exclaimed. The couple had come a long way since their last Valentine's Day. Although they started exploring the physical side of their relationship, they had yet to engage in coitus because they were too embarrassed and scared to do so. They had come close on several occasions; Christmas, New Years, Birthdays and Date Nights, but they stopped their urge and just went to sleep, using cold showers and, in Sheldon's case, Kohlinar to exempt their sexual desires. Even though Amy used Gerard, Sheldon still had no idea and she preferred to keep it that way. She had come close to telling him in her rant but decided it would not be a good idea and pushed it to the back of her mind. Sheldon had enquired about her two toothbrushes but she said she preferred to use one in the morning and a different one in the evening. He seemed satisfied and that was the end of the inquisition about her quirky side.

"That's okay Sheldon. I wanted to do something romantic; something special." Amy stated. She looked into Sheldon's eyes and realised the now familiar look of sexual desire upon them.

"The train has now reached its destination. Please enjoy your evening and depart the train safely, minding the gap between the train and the platform edge." The tannoy sounded above them.

"Come on; let's get back to the bed and breakfast. I have something I want to do…" Sheldon leaned in and seductively whispered in Amy's ear, gradually leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Hoo!" Amy announced. That was all she needed to hear. She grabbed Sheldon's hand and led him back to the bed and breakfast.

Once there, they rushed up to their room – it was a double room, meeting Sheldon's requirements. The bed was a King Size with 4 four pillows, a balcony and an en-suite bathroom. It was basic but it was all they needed.

Amy opened the door and Sheldon held onto her hand. As soon as Sheldon was in the room, he spun Amy around and pinned her against the wall. "Oh Amy!" Sheldon whispered against her skin.

**Sheldon's point of view.**

_I don't ever want to let her go. She really is amazing. I love her. I really do. I can feel my body reacting to her, her scent enveloping my senses, her beautiful soft silky hair glides through my fingers, her pearly white skin entices me to break it's pure innocence, her curvature of her hips is fascinating but most of all, I want to see what is underneath. Find out what beauty lies hidden in these layers of clothes. I look into her eyes and all I see is love with a hint of desire for me. It sets me on fire. Her emerald eyes shine, her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips plump and inviting for a kiss. I can see light speckles of brownie and I am sure the brownie will taste even more delicious if it comes from her lips. I take the plunge and kiss her. It stirs my stomach and my groin reacts, my erection growing and influencing my desire for Amy. I gently ask permission so as to not scare her. After all, we are about to experience something we have never experienced before. She lets me, thank the lord. I really should not be saying that, but hey ho! I love my girlfriend and it's high time I show her. _

_I gently stroke her tongue; this is the part I love about kissing. I was right; the taste of the brownie is magnificent now. I really should write to the chef and let him know that it tastes magnificent coming from my girlfriend's mouth. I place my hands either side of her head for balance and I feel Amy's hands snake their way tentatively around my waist. She has always been considerate like this, but I wish she knew how much I don't mind her touch anymore. It electrocutes my body and makes me feel warm and gooey inside. I love her touch now. Her saliva. Her breath on my neck. I wish she would pluck up the courage and kiss it. We continue kissing, doing our own dance with our tongues; we have a rhythm now and I thoroughly enjoy it. I can feel my erection growing, pressing against my boxers and straining to be released. _

_I softly place my lips on her face, caressing her flushed cheeks and I feel her smile slightly against my lips. I gently move us backwards towards the bed, taking her off of the door and carefully drag her towards me. I feel the back of my legs hit the side of the bed and carefully sit down, Amy straddling me and placing her legs either side of mine. This position is not new to us, but the erection pressing against Amy is. I feel and hear her moan, spurring me on to hungrily kiss her, the passion inside of me growing. We really have come so far in a year but, unlike normal change, this change is good. I like it. I can cope with it. Am I ready for Amy to move in with me? No. definitely not. Am I ready to have coitus with Amy? I think my pulsating erection speaks for itself. Yes. I am. _

_I make the first step and start unbuttoning Amy's cardigan and dispose it on the floor next to me. I have learnt over the past year to ignore object like that because it annoys Amy. Furthermore, the feeling of her gently grinding her hips and lower region against my erection is thoroughly distracting. I let out a low, guttural moan which reverberates against Amy and she in turn moans, sending shivers down my spine. This is so fascinating. Enjoyable. These new sensations that I am feeling are urging me to remove more of Amy's clothes. I get rid of her top half attire, bar her bra because the item befuddles me and I move my lips away from hers. I am missing the contact already but I want to __explore__. This is new territory for the both of us. Yes, I have groped her here and there, but this… this is new. This is amazing. Even when she wore that little Victoria Secret's dress, we didn't even get this far. I stupidly made her get changed before we went to bed. What a mistake that was. _

_I move my head down towards her neck, the pure white skin a canvas waiting to be explored and covered. Cover I will! I decide to play open mouthed kisses down her neck, reaching her pulse point and gently sucking. This is amazing. I love the sounds she is emitting, the little moans and her gripping my arms tighter is physically hot! She is such a vixen and she doesn't even realise it. I move down, my assault reaching the tips of her bra. She is wearing a delectable bra, the teal blue contrasting with her emerald jewels. I do hope this is a two piece attire; I think that would send me over the edge with the way my erection is pulsating at this very moment. _

_I am snapped out of my assault by Amy gently tugging at my shirt to take it off, along with the tie. I oblige and I feel her hands roam over my chest. Finally, she has gained the confidence. The feel of her hands make me want her even more. I want to know what the feel like on my erection – her hands pumping me. I need her now. _

_I stand up, making sure I am holding Amy, the feel of her soft velvety skin irresistible. I want to feel more. I take off her shoes, skirt and tights and I am met with a delicious sight. She is wearing matching underwear. I think I am in heaven. _

_I let out a low moan at the sight of Amy and she shies away from her. I grab her hand and boldly guide it to my belt buckle, silently asking her to remove my trousers. I kick off my shoes and she undoes my belt buckle swiftly and pulls off the remainder of my clothes in one swift motion, leaving me bare. I shiver and at the cold contact the slight breeze has on my body and I let her admire me, feeling self-conscious. She focuses her attention to my bulging erection and I see her mouth slightly part, her eyes widen just that little bit. This is the first time we have seen each other naked, apart from Amy's remaining underwear. _

_I hope to the high heavens this is not the last time I see her beautiful body like this. _

_I cautiously move closer to Amy and remove her underwear. I finally realise her breasts and they fall freely to their natural place. What a beautiful sight this is. I gently massage her breast, the moans she elicits spurring me to take one in my mouth and gently suck on it. I feel it tighten under my tongue and become taut. __Fascinating.__ I was not expecting that. I gently lower us onto the bed and let my hand roam her naked body, resting on her hip bone and carefully caressing it._

_I move her from her breasts after I feel her cautiously take my hand and tentatively move it towards her area. She stops just above her pubic bone and looks me deeply in the eyes, silently asking if this is okay. _

_I nod, my mouth going dry and my pupils dilating even further. This is new. This is change. I thought I was ready for this but I don't know if I am now. I panic slightly and keep looking at Amy. She seems to notice my inner turmoil and kisses me passionately and guides my hand to her area with new found confidence. _

_It's wet. Gooey. Slightly sticky. _

_Extremely __hot__._

_The way it glides around her clit and makes her elicit taunting sounds which turn me on even more is truly sexy. "You vixen" I murmur into her neck. It seems she enjoys being loud but I do not care. I glide my finger around her clit, sensually massaging her and teasing her by dipping my fingers towards her entrance and then avoiding the burning area._

_I can feel the heat radiating off of her, making me want to place my erection at her entrance and thrust deep into her. _

_I place my fingers into her burning core and carefully stretch her area, reading for my entrance into her. Her moans spur me on and give me a new found confidence to claim her as mine._

_I gently ease my fingers out of her and she releases a moan of disappointment but soon she realises my intentions. I climb on top of her, her legs parting to let me rest in between her. I caress her entrance with my erection and the feeling is pure ecstasy. I cannot withhold any longer. I look down at her and she looks up at me, giving me permission. I ease myself into her, her walls accepting me and adjusting to the new feeling. She releases a deep moan and I join her, leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips, our tongues rejoicing in their new found dance of heated passion. _

_I lightly pull out just a little bit and then push back in. the feeling is indescribable. Magnificent, fantastic, fascinating, exquisite and delectable all at once. It's overwhelming. I cannot contain myself as I thrust harder, faster and deeper into Amy. Her moans and my moans create our own song, our bodies and tongues creating our own dance and our sweet sweat creating our own perfume scent. Soon I can smell the smell of sex drenching our bodies as I keep thrusting._

_"__Oooh, Amy! I'm so close! How are baby? Are you close?"_

_"__Sheldon! Keep going, oh please for God's sake do not stop!"_

_"__Ooh, you vixen!" I exclaimed as I came hard into Amy. I could feel my juices exploding into her, going on their own journey. Amy came just after I did, her walls clenching onto me and I felt her orgasm underneath me. This was truly one of the best experiences of my life. _

"Oh I so hope to have a repeat performance 'baby'" Amy was mocking Sheldon for the term of endearment but she secretly loved it. Every second of it. That was an amazing experience.

"Maybe not tonight you vixen, but definitely in the near future. You want to know why?" Sheldon queried.

"Of course, if there is a reason," Amy exclaimed, curiosity filling her bones.

"Because I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon said as he looked into Amy's eyes, the window to her soul.

"I love you too Sheldon Lee Cooper," Amy declared, emotion dripping off of her voice.

"You are protected aren't you?" Sheldon suddenly asked, bringing Amy towards his sweat ridden frame.

"Yes Sheldon! Of course I am," Amy said, embracing their cuddle and quietly falling asleep.


End file.
